


Memory Loss

by CassieHalliwell



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHalliwell/pseuds/CassieHalliwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BtVS/LoTR crossover.  Buffy, along with Willow and Faith, lands in MIddle Earth looking for a lost potential.  The trio have lost their memories, which complicates things a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions and Missing Potentials

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  Except the Potential who is stuck in ME.

A/N: This is set before the fight with Caleb but during Dirty Girls, so Faith is here and Molly is still alive at this point.

Chapter 1 – Introductions and Missing Potentials

INTRODUCTIONS

There's a kind of hush over Sunnydale.  Most residents know to stay indoors after dark.  The original Spanish settlers there called it 'Boca del Infierno'.  Its English name is the Hellmouth.  Evil is drawn to Sunnydale because of it.  Just as the forces of evil have their champions, so do the forces of good.  She is the Slayer.  More precisely, 'a' Slayer.  For each time a Slayer dies, another one is called.  Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world.  One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to find where they gather and stop the spread of their evil and swell of their numbers

The current Slayer is Buffy Summers.  She, along with her friends Willow, Xander, Anya, her sister Dawn and a vampire named Spike fight the forces of evil

At the moment, the Slayer is fighting a battle with the First Evil.  It declared war on the slayers and their watchers.  It's already killed several slayers and watchers including Annabelle, Chloe and Eve.  A Slayer from Los Angeles, goes by the name of Faith, is also here to fight the First Evil and its minions

… AND MISSING POTENTIALS

Ah, the smell of Sunday mornings in the Summers household.  Potentials in their sleeping bags litter the living room floor.  The aroma of coffee floats in from the kitchen in from the kitchen, where Buffy Summers sits at the table with her chin resting on one hand

Mornin'" A voice said. 

Buffy looked up.  Half a dozen Potentials were standing or rather leaning against the kitchen table.  A couple of them (Molly and Vi) had bed hair.  The most awake of them was, no surprise, Kennedy.  The Slayer-In-Training was already making coffee for herself and someone else.  Molly, Vi, Rona, Amanda and Cho-ahn pulled out stools and sat down.

"Want some coffee?" Buffy asked her redheaded Wiccan friend as she half sleep-walked into the kitchen.  A cup slid across the table towards Willow.

"Already made her some." Kennedy replied

"Thanks." mumbled Willow, her mouth full of coffee.

The telephone rang in the hallway.

"I'll get it." called Dawn.

"Hello, oh, hang on a minute.  Willow, it's for you."

Willow looked confused but got up to take the call.

"Disappointed much?" Buffy asked Dawn, who was helping herself to cereal.

"Nope, not really.  A few friends discussing things to do, where to hang out.  That sort of thing."

They heard the sound of the receiver being replaced.  Willow walked back into the kitchen.

"Buffy, that was the coven.  They found another Potential."

"Where?"

"They don't know.  They said she just vanished."

"Vanished, as in dead?" said a familiar voice with a Boston accent.  Faith was leaning against the doorway, listening in.

"No, not dead.  Just not here.  They said there's a spell to locate her.  It should bring her directly to us."

"Wow, like teleporting.  Cool." Dawn said.

>"Well, not exactly but similar yeah.  The spell's in a book called Advanced Temporal Magicks."  
"  
Temporal?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, they think she's in another dimension."

"How did she get there? Is she a witch as well?"

"No, I think sometimes it happens accidentally."

"We have to find her.  Will, can you do this spell?"

"Probably.  But it might take me a while."

LATER THAT DAY – Xander and Anya have arrived.

"Ok, Buffy, you sit in the circle with me."

"Is this gonna be dangerous? Coz I'd like to be elsewhere if it is."

"Not for you, Faith.  Only for me and Buffy."

"Remind me, Will.  Why do you need me for this?"

"Because I need a Slayer to help me locate this Potential."

"Rather you than me, B.  Can we just skip to working the mojo already?"

"Yeah.  Sure.  I'm ready."

Buffy sat down opposite Willow with a distance of about two feet in between them.  Willow focused on Buffy, her energy in particular.  She found what she was looking for.  The power of the Slayer inside Buffy.  She used that power to reach out and find the Potentials, the other Slayers-In-Waiting they had not found yet, scattered.  She couldn't find the one she was looking for.  She didn't have enough power.  Stretching out her hands behind her, she sent out magic into the nearest person to her.  Faith.  She was lifted off the ground as her energy was absorbed by Willow.  

Using the extra power, she extended her search and found the missing Potential.  She cried out:"Via, concursus, tempus, spatium, audi me ut imperio."There was a blinding flash of light and everyone, except Buffy and Willow, were thrown backwards onto the floor.  Then suddenly the bright light vanished and they all got up.

Kennedy got up and said:

"Where's Willow?"

Dawn looked around in panic and said:

"Where's Buffy?"

Xander got to his feet and said:

"Where's Faith?"


	2. Introductions and Missing Potentials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BtVS/LoTR crossover. Buffy, along with Willow and Faith, lands in MIddle Earth looking for a lost potential. The trio have their memories, which complicates things a little bit.

**Chapter 2 - Welcome to Middle earth**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Except the Potential who is stuck in ME.  
  
Summary: Buffy, Willow and Faith end up in Middle Earth and have no idea who they are.  
  
A/N: This is set before the fight with Caleb but during Dirty Girls, so Faith is here and Molly is still alive at this point. A/N: Anything in < > is in elvish.  
  
Buffy Summers sat up in the double bed she was in and looked around. It was night or it appeared to be, she couldn't tell but wherever she was, it was dark. She cast a glance around the room, the curtains streaming into the room after being blown there by the light breeze, the dresser, and the light coming from the moon through the doorway. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary in here. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was wearing a sleeveless nightshirt that was almost on the ground. Looking around quickly, she couldn't find any shoes or boots so she decided to go barefoot. Buffy headed for the doorway and seeing no-one there, went out and set off down the corridor.  
  
She had just turned the corner at the end of the corridor when her Slayer senses picked up something following her. She hid in the shadows, out of sight for anyone who might pass. She heard footsteps approaching her hiding place and then two figures, cloaked in shadow came striding around the corner. They stopped a few metres from where she was hiding. Buffy held her breath as she thought she'd been compromised. By now, the two figures had stepped into the moonlight and she could see them more clearly. One was dressed in green and had shoulder length dark hair and another had long platinum blonde hair with two braids, one on either side. They were talking but Buffy, who was listening in, couldn't understand what they were saying.

<We must tell Lord Elrond that the girl has escaped.>  The taller blond one said.  
  
<She's injured.  She can't have got far.>  The Man replied.   
  
They continued their conversation and it became apparent that they weren't going to go anywhere. Buffy accidentally let out the breath she was holding in as she backed away to go round the corner. Both the human and the elf heard her and looked up sharply.   
  
<I think she's in the shadows.>  The elf, with his enhanced eyesight, could see better than the mortal.   
  
They approached the spot when they thought her to be slowly as not to startle her. The human took the lead moving slowly into the shadow when suddenly a dark figure jumped out of the shadows and slammed into him, knocking him to the floor. Buffy jumped over him and turned to run down the hallway, opposite from the way she just came. But then Aragorn grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor. Before she could get up, the tall blond elf kneeled at her side and Aragorn appeared a minute later on the other side. No escape now, she thought as they pulled her to her feet.  
  
Buffy struggled against her captors but to no avail, sleep was starting to overcome her now, so she let them lead her to her room and put her back to bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Legolas stood with Aragorn outside Buffy's room. He looked at the girl sleeping so peacefully. She didn't look so defensive and aggressive now. He whispered a suggestion to Aragorn.  
  
Buffy woke with a start, remembering the previous night's incident. She hoped whoever she'd slammed into wasn't too badly hurt. She thought she had used more force than was needed and she didn't plan on making enemies with the first people she met. She got out of bed and went towards the door, but before she got there, she saw someone standing outside the doorway. She saw something move and heard voices whispering. Two figures appeared in the doorway and as soon they saw her they started talking. The female disappeared and the male stood there, looking at her. Buffy looked back at him, deciding whether or not to attack him. She chose not to so she looked away. He apparently deciding that she wasn't so dangerous after all, started talking to her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I...I don't know. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Lindir. Lord Elrond wishes you to be at the council"  
  
"What council?" The elf started to answer but the she-elf came back with an armful of dresses.   
  
"Dresses. I don't wear dresses. At least, I don't think I do."   
  
The elves looked confused but said nothing. Then the woman spoke:   
  
"You cannot go to the Council of Elrond dressed as you are," indicating Buffy's outfit (she's still wearing her night clothes) "You must change into something more appropriate."  
  
After much arguing, Buffy was finally convinced to wear a dress and she was then led by Lindir to the Council of Elrond.


End file.
